


I <3 Kepler

by Abra_ca_fuck_you



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Edit: I really dont make the rules her name is actually spelled Dani, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Guys im sorry her name is spelled Danny i dont make the rules, I'm not gonna go through the fic and fix it there tho, Unbeta-ed, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abra_ca_fuck_you/pseuds/Abra_ca_fuck_you
Summary: Aubrey seems to be here to stay.idk what this fic is gonna be loosely connected oneshots? i just wanna express the gay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shitting at formatting on this site and also haven't written or posted fic in years be kind to me please.

When Aubrey gets back to the Lodge, Barkley leads her to a new room, a decidedly bigger one, with a kitchenette and a desk. The door to the closet is open and instead of clothes, there seems to be a little bunny sanctuary, with knee high fence extending out under the window, and a water bottle zip tied to it.

“Danny did a bit of research and tried to set Dr Bonkers up with something a bit more permanent.” And sure enough, Dr.Bonkers is sitting in hay-lined shoe box.

“Oh wow, look at you Bonkers! Living the high life!” She starts opening various drawers like you do whenever you get into a new hotel. She’s accustomed to the routine, checking for extra blankets and pillows. She finds a change of clothing in one. A grey “I <3 Kepler” hoodie and some patterned orange leggings, local pharmacy clothes fare.

“Just dial 111 for Mama, and 112 for me if you need anything,” Barkley gestures to the landline on the nightstand, “It only calls local’n within the lodge,” He says, before turning to leave.

* * *

Aubrey’s in the lobby this morning, stretched across a couch in front of the fireplace just a little past noon and reading a newspaper. Besides the whole quiet zone thing that no one has quite explained to her, the Lodge just plain doesn't have shit in the way of AT&T service, and theres no way she’s trekking all the way to town to the internet cafe just to get the news. So she’s reading the paper.

“Oh, you have it,” a soft voice says from above her.

“Hm?”

“Guess it’s first come first served,” Danny says, referring to the paper. Aubrey shuffles the news out of the way to look up at her. Danny’s smiling good naturedly, her nearly platinum blonde hair in a low braid.

“Yeah, sometimes I feel like if I don't keep an eye on ‘em, they’ll do whatever they want.”

“Who?”

Aubrey shrugs, “The News.”

Danny moves to sit at the end of the sofa, “I wrote fr’them a couple of times.”

“Don't really see you as a Letter to the Editor type.”

“Nah, I did a column about gardening, didnt like it much.”

“Cause they were all secretly lizards?” Aubrey’s only pretending to read the paper at this point.

“Most secret lizard people are actually far kinder than them.”

“Than who?”

“The News.”

“Hm,” there’s a pause where Moira’s lilting piano sneaks into the conversation, “So, where do you get your hair bleached?” Aubrey asks.

“Bleached?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need to see a hair dresser at some point, and something tells me Ned’s not the person to ask.”

“Oh, well mine’s all natural, par for the course where I’m from I guess.”

“Damn, I wonder if Mama has any good scissors in her office, I gotta do something impulsive to my hair soon.”

“I got my gardening shears,” Danny jokes, but her eyes light up in consideration.

“hmmm... are they rusty?”

“A touch.”

Aubrey shakes her head, “that won’t do.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s only Aubrey’s second morning at the Lodge, but she actually managed to sleep in. Theres a silence throughout the halls of the lodge, the birds already sang their morning songs, and the buzz of morning has passed. Most of the other residents seem to have left for their days, but Aubrey cant help but creep, hopping over the creaky floorboards she’s already memorized.  
When Aubrey steps into the lobby, the fireplace picks up its burn. No one has put it out yet, even though the morning chill is less than an hour from breaking into a midday swelter.  
The fireplace calls the attention of someone sitting in a deep armchair, and as Aubrey steps closer, she sees that it is Dani sitting there, news in hand.  
Dani peers over the paper at Aubrey, “Cute hoodie.”  
“Its like the one other shirt I own.”  
“I think I need a hoodie like that.”  
Aubrey looks down at herself, tugging out the front of the hoodie like she forgot what it said, “I think Barcley said it came from the pharmacy.” Dr. Bonkers comes bounding out of Aubrey’s open bedroom door behind her, hitting every creaky floorboard.  
“I guess I'll have to stop by sometime, will you come with?”  
“Am I invited?”  
“If you want to, I know the best thrift store where I got these boots,” Dani says, wiggling her feet.  
Aubrey scoops Dr. Bonkers into her arms. “That... sounds nice.” Something in the fireplace cracks  
“Maybe this weekend?”  
“Yeah...”

Aubrey is blushing, and blushing hard, as she returns to her room. And as soon as the door is safely shut behind her, she brings Dr.Bonker’s face up to her own.  
“Harris! Did the cutest ever she-demon just ask me out?!”  
Dr.Bonkers sniffs.  
“I pick up your poop, we are absolutely on a first name basis.” She places him in his den, scruffs his head between the ears, and drops a piece of celery in for him.  
She tries again to find a clean tshirt amidst her meager pile of clothes. Ned showed up yesterday with her duffel bag from the resort she nearly burned down, but even that was mostly full of flammables and the ilk. There’s another pair of leggings in less bombastic colors and a Bastille band tee thats not quite oversized enough to be ironic.  
Dr. Bonkers takes off, thumping from one end of his enclosure to the other.  
Aubrey sighs, “You’re so unhelpful, Harris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shit at writing chapters of any reasonable length, apologies.


End file.
